In the manufacture or fabrication of garment of goods such as men's pants, the parts are secured to each other in a controlled sequence forming subassemblies until the entire garment is ultimately completed. Each such subassembly is of course subject to manufacturing tolerances. Unless the tolerances are carefully controlled, the end product can contain cumulative tolerances of the various subassemblies which adversely reflects on the quality control of the finished goods sought to be maintained.
In the garment industry it has been known for example to hand pre-notch pocket facing material such as denim in the cutting room to form an indicia for subsequent assembly of the liner to be sewn thereto. This has proved not only labor intensive but also unreliable and highly inaccurate in relying on manual compensations for overcoming error to control manufacturing tolerances. Automatic manfacture on the basis of manual pre-notching has also proved unsatisfactory because of a general inability to maintain tolerances and consequent quality control in the finished product.
In the case of pocket fabrication, the liner cloth is attached to the facing material for forming a subassembly that is to be attached subsequently to a side seam or side edge of the pant panel. The liner is folded about a center line from a flat sheet to effect a bag shape into which the normal pocket contents of the finished pant when worn will ultimately be placed. If the hand applied notch has not been accurately positioned, not only are the liner and facing material subject to misalignment, but subsequent attachment of the subassembly can compound the problem by compounding the tolerances necessary to be controlled in the manufacture of quality merchandise. Various mechanisms to effect notching indicia are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,127,326; 2,437,662 and 3,752,027.